


Sir-

by Blodhund



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Paultryk, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, This is horrible I want to apologize, Tord has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhund/pseuds/Blodhund
Summary: Tord is bored. Paul is hot. You can guess what happens (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

What do you call someone who's bored out of their mind and keeps fantasizing about their best soldiers?  
A 'Tord', or mostly known as the ruthless 'Red Leader'.

The poor man had been done with all his paperwork and newbie training hours ago and he had nothing better to do than to think about one of his two best men submitting to him, becoming brave, strong soldiers to shivering, overstimulated messes. 

Tord loved the idea of absolutely wrecking them, the idea of having them beg for his cock, the idea of hearing their chocked back moans, trying to hold on to their last piece of pride as they get their ass poun-

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't be thinking of his men like that. He was a Leader of an army, he had to think about plans to destroy their enemies and take over the world. Not fucking his best men. 

But then again, the image was pretty hot. The thought of one of them bending over his desk, begging for any kind of attention, touch, something in them. And maybe that something could be his fingers, or his cock.

Tord had to admit he took more of a liking to the chubbier and shorter man, something about his figure and the way he was so good at keeping a cigarette between his lips at all times, even when speaking. Something about his buffness, and mout-

His thoughts were interrupted when that man himself came through the door.  
"Red Leader, sir. Pat and I are planning on going to eat later, if you want to join us."

"Ah, that'll be fine soldier. I'll just order something for myself." Tord smiled softly at the man.

"Hm Okay, suit yourself." Paul mumbled before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Paul! Hold on!" Tord called out for him from inside his office, hoping he didn't walk too far out of earshot.

No answer.

Damn it.

He leaned back in his chair, and caught a glance at his pants. Did he really get turned on at the though of messing with Paul?  
Well, honestly, who wouldn't?

Paul. A buff man with a handsome face and wonderful mouth skills, a man who could beat up anyone with just his fists, but would also submit to you if you pushed all the right buttons.  
A man so damn good, you'd probably cum in your pants just getting a glance at his naked body. 

He has a squishy stomach that's honest to god perfect for handling, his strong, thick but soft thighs, his face, his lips, his eyes. Fuck.

Tord hadn't noticed he had unzipped his pants and started to palm his crotch at the thought of Paul.  
He breathed a heated 'fuck' as he sat up to call for the man.

"Paul ved Goode. You're needed in the Leader's office immediately." Tord composed himself to not let out a breathy huff into the intercom.  
He sat back on his chair and tried to at least compose himself enough and not look filthy in front of his best man.

30 seconds later there was a very concerned man entering the office.

"You called for me, sir?" Paul looked at his leader with slight worry, he was just in here 2 minutes ago.

"Yes I did. I need you..- to come here soldier. I need you to help me with a problem, it'll actually benefit both of us." Tord hesitated at first.

Paul walked over to get closer to his Leader, catching a look at the 'problem'.

"What do you say, soldier?" Tord smirked, knowing damn well he already caught sight of his hard-on.

Paul fidgeted with his cigarette before sighing and agreeing to help him, as long as he could leave soon for his lunch date with Pat.

20 minutes was all Tord needed.

Tord instructed the man to come around his desk and sit on his lap. Paul, of course, obliged.

"You know, you're a handsome boy. I love your squishy stomach, and your thighs, your face has to be the most beautiful of all." Tord ran his hands up and down the man's body, fidgeting with his zipper and the hem of the his sweater. 

Paul took the hint and helped him pull off the sweater and unzip his pants, getting up for a bit to pull them all the way off. 

Tord looked amazed at the man sitting on his lap, he was just all around fucking perfect. His stomach and chest were toned, his thighs looked biteable and Tord had to admit he'd love to get his head crushed between those. His only dream.

Of course with all the admiring, Tord found multiple hickeys and bruises all over Paul's collarbone/neck and inner thighs. He eyed Paul multiple times, getting looks at them and running his hands over them.

"So you've been doing things with Patryk, huh?" Tord started to grind against Paul and gave his now hardening erection some attention. 

Paul only nodded nervously, was he jealous of Patryk? And how did he know it was from Patryk, it could of been from anyone else in the base.

"Don't think I don't know what you guys are up to at night and during breaks. Maybe you guys should get an actual room rather than mess in the bathroom and empty locker rooms. What, are you scared your mates are gonna hear you through the thin walls of your rooms?" Tord teased him now.

Paul only made whiny noises as Tord continued to palm his crotch to get him fully hard, feeling something else pressing up to his rear.

"Well, the walls are pretty thick here, but don't be too loud. Wouldn't want everyone else outside to think that you're really the 'Red Leader's Pet' now, would you?" Tord knew how often Paul got teased and got called his pet because of how often he was in his office. They just talked important stuff though.

It was good to have Paul in here again, but this time they were actually getting messy, which was all Tord ever hoped for.

Paul whined at that, something about being called the Leader's pet, it just stirred something in him. He tried to get more friction going on his already pretty hard cock, or to let it out of his boxers, it hurt. 

Tord noticed this and took the man's cock out his boxers and gave slight jerks to it. Tord was just excited to get going, as much as he loved this foreplay, he wanted to get to the real show. So he lifted Paul off his lap for a bit to completely unzip his pants and whip out his own cock from his already damp boxers. 

"You're handsome and all, and I would love to tease you more by calling you a good dirty boy, but I just want to sink myself into this nice ass of yours already." Tord said as he squeezed Paul's rear, who let out some incoherent noise at that whole sentence. 

"To- I mean, Red Leader, si-" Paul was cut off by a sharp slap to his rear.

"It's either 'sir' or 'daddy' from now on, soldier. And don't ever call me by my real name." Tord smirked and rubbed the reddeding skin. 

"Y-Yes sir." Paul whined.

"Good boy. Now, if you could kindly reach into that drawer there and take out the red bottle. Yes that one, thank you." Tord grabbed the bottle of lube being handed to him and lubed himself up, also sticking a finger and then two to the man's ass, trying to get him ready.

As much as he wanted to absolutely wreck and make Paul cry, he couldn't let his best soldier get a sore ass, not while he's about to go on a lunch date.

Shit, the lunch date. They've been here for 8 minutes now.

"Alright. The safe word is 'norski'." And with that, Tord lifted Paul off his lap and started to press into him. 

"God, you're so tight, my good little boy. Bet you've been waiting for this moment forever, huh? You love the Leader's cock, don't you? You just love being called the Leader's pet, because that's all you want to be, my good little petboy." Tord spoke dirty things into Paul's ear as he was trying to get Paul to adjust to his size before picking up pace and absolutely wrecking the poor man.

Paul only bit his lip, letting out little to no sound as he sat all the way down on Tord's cock. Was he big? Definitely. Bigger than Pat? Probably a little. 

When Paul was fully seated and he panted for a bit, giving a go-ahead, Tord wrapped his arms around Paul's chest and started to thrust roughly into Paul.

"Don't hold in those noises, my good boy, or your Leader will have to give you a punishment some other day. You'd love to be punished though, wouldn't you? God, I bet you love being fucked roughly, you love the pain and the stretch, d-don't ya?" Tord spoke more, his thrusting becoming rougher and more aimed towards Paul's special spot.

When he finally hit that spot, Paul let out a pathetic whine he immediately regretted and tried to keep himself even more quiet while Tord pounded right into that spot with every thrust.

"Come on, baby boy. Don't you want to moan out loud, just for your Leader? I know you do, you want him to know how good his cock feels pounding your sweet little ass. Now, be a good boy and moan nice. and. loud. for me." Tord thrusted into that spot roughly to get his point across, removing Paul's hands from his face and holding them agaisnt his back. He stopped his thrusting when Paul refused to do as he was asked.

Paul only got impatient and tried to get friction going by grinding himself into Tord, but was only met with a slap to the ass.

"To-T, I ahh, f-fuck... s-sir, ple-please. I need to finish, I need you to use me I- ghh. Please sir, don't stop-"

Tord was fascinated at how dirty Paul was. He loved it.

Tord started to thrust up into that spot again, but with a lot more force. Paul let out pathetic moans and pleas as he was hit in the right places over and over again. 

"I love the noises you make. Good boy- I love hearing you moan and beg for my cock, and then see you so desperate to get off. You're fucking filthy. You love being fucked like a little whore, don't ya?" Tord started to bite and suck on Paul's neck, leaving more marks and hickeys along it.

Paul was so focused on pleasing Tord with his moaning and trying to get hit in all the right places, his orgasm hit him without warning, thick fluid spilling out his cock. 

Tord felt Paul squeeze onto him and slowed down, only to notice Paul had already came.

"You didn't warn me? Very bad boy, just for that, we're going until I come. Got it?"

Paul only nodded. He felt himself being lifted off and slammed against Tord's desk.

"God, you look so beautiful, just makes me want to wreck this cute tight ass of yours even more." Tord said before pushing in again and starting with a very rough pace. He was just so desperate to get off, he was waiting for this moment for so long, and he just needed some kind of relief.

"Tor-Tord, god please hurry up, I need to see Patryk soon and it h-hurts." Paul moaned involuntarily, his ass overstimulated from the rough fucking he was getting.

Paul only received a slap to his ass, again.

"It's 'sir' or 'daddy', and never use my real name. Try again, soldier." Tord continued the rough thrusting, squeezing Paul's rear and admiring the reddeding skin.

When Paul didn't say anything and continued to moan, Tord took the chance to grab Paul's arms again and hold them against his back, leaning up to bite his neck and thrusting at a better angle, trying to hit that spot again and again. 

"Si-sir, it hurts, can you please h-hurry up? F-fuck..." Paul whined, the pleasure was only turning into pain now. 

Tord bit into Paul's neck as his orgasm was nearing and his thrusts became uncoordinated and sloppy.

"It's okay my good little boy, I'm almost d-done. Just a little more, a-and... H-ha, f-fuck."

Tord moaned lowly as he gave a couple more lazy thrusts to ride out his orgasm. 

"You're a good boy, Paul. You did so good for your Leader, I'm genuinely satisfied. This is the way I love to see you, wrecked, overstimulated. Fucking beautiful." He leaned down and gave Paul some neck kisses and ran his hands up and down his back, before pulling out, thick liquid spilling out of Paul.

"That's fucking gross." Paul angrily huffed as he stood up from his laying position on the desk.

"Here. Also, Thank you very much, soldier, for the help. I'm sorry about the, crazy amount of dirty talk and, for being rough." Tord offered him several tissues to clean up, also helping him get his clothes off the ground. 

"Mm, no problem, sir." Paul cleaned himself up and slipped his uniform back on.

Paul pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and put it between his lips, not even bothering to light it.

"So, Now that we're done, I'm gonna go meet Pat for lunch. If you still want to join us, you're more than welcome to." Paul said, dusting off his sweater, trying to pretend nothing really happened. He was lying if he said he wasn't a little ashamed at all those pathetic noises he made. Plus, he was tough, he had to act tough.

"Nah, I'm fine with ordering something. Now soldier, you're dismissed." Tord said, cleaning up around his desk to make it look like nothing happened, and zipping his pants back up in the process.

"Thank you sir." Paul started to exit the office when he heard a small 'hey' from behind him.

Tord was smirking at him. "Don't hesitate to come to me anytime you want more action with your Leader, 'Leader's Pet'."

Paul made incoherent noises before slamming the door closed and Tord laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
